


Larry Stylinson Smut

by sololouie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, WOO, they kinda share that really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sololouie/pseuds/sololouie





	1. One

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis' POV

"Well its our day off Louis, all the other lads left to go out already so that means its just you and me. What would you like to do?" Harry asked me while we both sat on the couch in our living room.

"Hmm i don't know, Haz. I was just thinking we could just hang out here and have a lazy movie day," I told him.

I'm guessing he thought it was a good idea judging by the way he smiled over at me. Gosh he's so adorable when he looks like that. That's one of the reasons why i love him. And yes i mean love in a more than a best friend kind of way. Harry and I have just recently admitted our feelings toward each other so now we are happily dating. Well except for keeping it on the down low for now. Only the other lads know about us.

"Yeah sure Boo, that sounds like a great idea to me. What would you like to watch though?" Harry asked me.

"How about we watch Twilight? We haven't seen that in a while." I said to him.

He then looked at me as if to say "really??" "Pleeaaase" i begged him. I looked at him with wide eyes and pouted my lips. I know he wont be able to resist this face.

Harry groaned but said, "Fine I'll watch it with you, just stop with that adorable face already. That wasn't even fair, you know i cant say no when you make that face."

"I know babe, that's why i did it," I said as I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes playfully and shoved my shoulder, causing me to fall back on the the couch.

I stayed laying there on the couch as I crossed my arms over my chest while saying, "Wow thanks for pushing me Harry, I feel loved." I childishly stuck my tongue out at him so he knew i was kidding. He chuckled and leaned over me, placing both of his hands on either side of my face, making him really close. He looked into my eyes and ducked his head down, kissing my cheek before whispering, "I'm sorry babe, you know I love you."

This gave me major butterflies. I know it sounds girly but I'll never get used to Harry telling me he loves me.

I snap out of my trance when i feel Harry's weight on top of me. He's now straddling me with his legs on each side of my waist. I gulp slightly and look up at his face. He's smiling down at me and I cant help but notice how beautiful he looks, sitting on top of me, his eyes shining while looking into mine, and his curly hair perfectly flopping down over his forehead. Seeing him like this is slowly turning me on.

"Like what you see, Lou?" Harry smirked down at me. I laughed at his cheekiness and said, "Yes, you just look absolutely beautiful." Harry's cheeks turned slightly pink as he blushed. He then bent down lower, close to my ear and whispered, "You look beautiful too, Boo." His hot breath tickled me and he leaned in and began leaving trails of kisses all over my face.

His eyes then flickered from my eyes to my lips a few times and I knew what he was going to do. My tummy erupted into butterflies before he even reached my lips. I mean yeah we've kissed before but it still makes me feel all tingly and crazy inside.

He slowly leaned in, getting closer to my lips with every second. I couldn't take waiting anymore and met him half way, crashing my lips up against his.

Our lips moved together slowly and very gentle. Kissing Harry was the best. His plump lips were hot and smooth and just felt amazing against mine. He kissed every inch of my mouth making the butterflies in my tummy go crazy. I snaked my arms around Harry's neck and guided him down with me so i could lay back against the couch again. Harry began shifting around, trying to find a more comfortable position while sitting on top of me without breaking our kiss. But his movements caused his bum to grind against my crotch which made me moan, letting Harry slip his tongue into my mouth. He might not have meant to grind against me but by the way he smirked into the kiss, I could tell liked my response he got from it.

His tongue explored my mouth, coming back down to mine while gently gilding our tongues against each others. I closed my lips around his tongue and sucked on it a little while running my fingers through his hair and tugging on the little curls down by his neck making him whimper.

Things were getting pretty heated and I could feel my pants getting a bit tight as my bulge grew. I wasn't sure if this was going to lead anywhere but i couldn't help but to feel a little nervous. Harry and I haven't been dating for very long yet so we've never went any farther than making out with each other.

I guess Harry felt my growing bulge because he smirked and rolled his hips down against mine, purposely rubbing our crotches together. "H-Haz mmm" I moaned. By now my pants are painfully tight from my hard on and I was really starting to crave Harry's movements. I needed my pants off now. I needed him.

Harry slid his legs down to lay on top of me instead of straddling me like he was. His dick slid down my thigh and i could tell he was hard as well. I moaned as i felt his hardened length rub up and down my thigh.

"Lou, shirt." He mumbled against my lips as he slid his hands down my sides and tugged at the hem of my shirt. I quickly understood what he meant and helped him pull my shirt over my head which he then threw to the other side of the room.

He reattached our lips for another kiss but it wasn't long before I was pulling his shirt up and over his head and also throwing across the room as well.

Harry sat up and straddled me again, both of our boners quite apparent in our pants. I saw his eyes move up and down my shirtless body as he smiled adoringly at me. "Louis, you are so perfect." He whispered to me and he slowly ran his hands down my chest and stomach all the way down to the waistband of my jeans. He looked up to my eyes as if he was asking for permission. "Go ahead", I whispered, needing a release from my pants. His hands fumbled with my button and zipper, trying to get them undone. I could see Harry's bulge in his tight pants so I decided to start working on his button and zipper too, figuring he needed a release just like I did. We finally push each others pants down and get them off to throw on the floor along with our shirts so that left both of us in our boxers. Harry laid down on top of me again, both of us moaning as our bare chests came into contact. I pulled his head down closer so i could kiss him again and soon his tongue was in my mouth. He pushed his crotch down onto mine and then started to rub up and down making both of us moan in pleasure. I needed this. I needed him so bad at the moment.

I finally brought up the courage to pull away from our kiss and say, "H-Haz?"

"Mmm?" he replied while nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck.

I gulped nervously, intertwining our hands together and whispered, "Harry, make love to me? Please?"

He pulled away from my neck and looked at me with wide eyes. "Y-You sure you want to?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I really want to. I love you so much Harry." I replied. With my words I watched his eyes turn darker with lust. "I love you too Louis." he said and then began another passionate kiss.

After a few minutes of that, Harry mumbled against my lips, "Lou, lets move this to the bedroom. Don't want the lads walking in on us." He chuckled while pulling me up off the couch with him. He held onto my hand as he led us to his bedroom. "Wait here Boo, I have to get a few things from Zayn's room." He disappeared out the door and went down the hall but quickly came back with a condom and a bottle of lube in his hand. "Just some stuff we're gong to need." He said to me as he put them on the bedside table. He then crawled over to me on the bed and gently laid me down so i was on my back. He hovered over me and kissed my cheek before whispering "You sure you want to do this? I'll be honest with you, it's going to hurt for a while." I replied by gulping and whispering back a simple, "Yes." He gave me a nervous look and said, "Okay Boo, we can take it slow. I don't want to hurt you. If it hurts too bad we can stop an-" "Harry, I'll be fine. Just stop worrying." I said as I interrupted him.

I didn't give him time to answer me because I pulled him close and collided my lips with his. Soon he pulled away from my lips and started kissing down my jawline. He then moved to my neck and it wasn't long before he found my sweet spot. I gasped and moaned and squeezed his biceps as he began sucking and grazing his teeth over the sweet spot causing it to turn into a little purple mark.

He left my neck when he was satisfied with the mark he made and went down my chest, kissing me all over and occasionally dragging his tongue on my skin making me squirm and giggle beneath him. Suddenly I felt his hand palm me through my boxers. I bucked my hips up against his hand trying to get more friction. He made me feel so good.

As he continued to palm me, he kept kissing my body, moving down on my tummy so he was really close to the waistband of my boxers. He hooked his finger on my underwear and slowly pulled them down. I used my feet to help get his off as well. Finally, my boxers were all the way off, letting my dick have its release, slapping against my unclothed tummy. Harry looked at my member and licked his lips while winking at me causing me to blush big time. He blew hot breaths on it making me whimper. I needed to feel contact. "Please Harry."

He ran one of his hands up my thigh all the way to my dick and grabbed it. He slowly started pumping me making me swear, "S-Shit Haz mmm." While he continued pumping me he brought his mouth back up to mine but before he kissed me he said, "Louis, you are so beautiful and perfect. I want to make you feel so good. I love you." "I love you too Harry." I replied as my breaths came out in fast pants because of his continuous pumping. He pressed his lips on mine again and i kissed back hungrily. He pushed his hips down onto mine and the feeling of our dicks brushing against each others sent me into pure bliss. Harry made this sexy, husky groaning sound. It intoxicated my ears. I slid my hands down his back and gently squeezed his bum making him him moan. He pushed his hips down and rubbed our crotches together over and over before I couldn't take anymore and practically screamed out, "H-Harry I n-need you inside of me.. N-Now." "Okay," He whispered. He leaned over and grabbed the lube from the bedside table and started coating it over two of his fingers. I felt the nerves start to kick in. Harry Styles, my boyfriend/best friend, was about to make love to me. My very first time and i get to have it with Harry, I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Spread your legs babe." Harry cooed to me and i did as he asked. He positioned himself between my legs and I felt one of his fingers nudging at my hole. I automatically clenched my muscles around his finger when he pushed it all the way to the first knuckle. I winced at the strange feeling and Harry noticed my body tensing up. He brought his mouth to my ear, gently nibbling on the earlobe, and whispered, "Shh just relax Lou. The quicker you relax, the better it will feel okay?" I nodded at him and after about a minute my muscles started to relax and he went ahead and quickly pushed the rest of his first finger into my hole. "Eeh oww." I whimpered but Harry quickly shushed me, reminding me to take deep breaths and to relax. I took his advice and before long i was adjusted to his finger inside me. Harry felt my hole loosen up a bit and began to slowly pump his finger in and out of me. I have to admit it was a strange feeling.

I felt myself stretch as Harry added his second finger and the familiar pain was back but I quickly adjusted because I could feel pleasure behind the pain as he pumped slowly with his two fingers. After a couple minutes of this, I was fully adjusted and the pleasure I felt was amazing. "H-Harry you c-can go faster. I'm u-used to it now." I mumbled to him as I began panting. He moved his fingers faster going in and out of me as he kissed all over my chest and tummy. Harry curled and twisted his fingers around making it the best pleasure I have ever felt. I was panting heavily and I felt like i was getting really close to reaching my high. "I-I'm close, Haz. I'm so close." and with my words Harry pulled both fingers out all of the way and I winced at the sudden empty feeling. He gave me a quick kiss before leaning over me and grabbing the condom. I watched as he tore it out of the package and rolled it over his hard dick. I couldn't resist licking my lips and winking at him, just like he did to me minutes before. He blushed and chuckled and tried reaching for the lube but I picked it up before he got to it. He gave me a questioning look and I said, "No Haz, I'll do it for you," suddenly feeling like i needed to pleasure him a bit. He moaned right away at the thought of me touching him. I put some lube on my hand, making sure it was enough to cover all of his length. He leaned back a little so he could rest on his hands while watching my every move as I crawled over to him and straddled his legs. I slowly reached out towards his dick and grabbed it. I ran my finger tips up the shaft and i could feel his body shiver. I slid my finger tips back down to the base of his dick and wrapped my fingers around there. I started sliding my hand up and down all over his length to spread the lube evenly. Harry's dick was rock hard so i knew I had to be doing something right. I got the courage to look up at his face and saw him watching me intently while breathing heavily. When my eyes met his he suddenly threw his head and moaned very loudly. "Oh my g-gosh. Loouuu," he moaned very huskily. He was so hot right now and just knowing it was me who was making him feel so good made me happy. I decided to concentrate back on my mission of spreading the lube. I pumped his length making sure to get all the way around it and swirled my thumb around on the head so every inch was covered with lube.

He bucked his hips, trying to get more friction as I slowed my hand down and finally let go of his dick. I looked up at his face and he staring at me while biting his lip. He suddenly lunged forward, basically tackling me and shoving me down on my back so I was laying down on the bed. He spread my legs apart so he could lay in between them and began attacking my neck with licks and kisses. I moaned as he got to my sweet spot again, sucking on it. I couldn't control myself when i started moving my hips up and down so I could rub my dick on his stomach that was resting in between my legs, needing to feel some friction for myself. "Harry, now. N-Need you now," I panted and he moved his lips away from my neck, raising up a bit so he was hovering over me. "Okay, Boo," he panted, "Tell me to stop if it hurts too bad."

He positioned his tip against my hole so I took a deep breath and nodded to tell him to go on and do it. He brought his hips forward a bit to push his tip inside of me. I winced, it did hurt, his length was bigger than his two fingers. He stopped moving for a while, letting me adjust to the half of him that was inside of me. I remembered what he told me about relaxing and began taking deep breaths. I could feel myself loosen up and I guess Harry felt it too because he looked up at me as if he was asking if he go on further. I nodded and pretty quick his whole dick was inside of me. "Ahhh f-fuck Harry-" I winced and he interrupted me with saying, "Lou does it hurt too bad? I don't want to hurt you. I can pull out right now and we can try this another time." "No Harry, it hurts but just stay still while I adjust for a minute. You're just so big," I replied. He blushed deeply and bent down to kiss away my tears that I didn't even know came out.

"Here, this might help a bit," he mumbled against my cheek and then I felt his hand wrap around my length. I gasped, and without moving his hips he started pumping me. I felt a familiar warmth spread through me and suddenly the pain was basically non existent. "Move Haz, I'm f-fine now, you can move." And with that, he slowed his pumps on my length to meet the same pace with the thrusts of his hips. He ran his free hand through my hair, moving my sweaty fringe off my forehead. The pleasure I was feeling was amazingly good, the best I've ever felt. I threw my head back against the pillow and panted heavily through my mouth as I ran my hands through his hair and tugged at his curls. He groaned as I said, "F-Faster Haz, please." He began rocking his hips even more so he could thrust faster and deeper, still matching his pumps with his thrusts. He finally thrusted very deep and I screamed out his name in pleasure when he hit something deep inside me. "Oh m-my.. Do. That. Again." I said firmly, needing to feel it again. He thrusted hard and deep into me and sure enough he hit the same place. He started pounding me pretty hard, hitting that spot deep within me each time. "Mmm babe, don't stop. Please," I moaned into his ear and nibbled on the sweet spot of his neck. Harry made a deep groaning sound in the back of his throat and began mumbling, "L-Louu shit I'm s-so close. I don't t-think I can last m-much longer. Come for me babe. Come on, I want you to come first." I moaned loudly at his words and replied, "I-I'm close too. Harder Haz, go harder." And with that, Harry pounded me harder than ever before, still hitting that spot inside of me with each thrust. This was the best feeling I had ever felt. I felt my walls clenching so I yelled, "HARRYY. I-I'm go-" but before I could even finish my sentence, I reached my orgasm and came all over both of our stomachs. With that, Harry moaned my name, "Ahhh Louisss," and I felt his dick twitch inside of me followed by his hot liquids filling me up.

"H-Holy shit," he moaned as we finished with our highs. He slowed his thrusts and eventually pulled out and collapsed on the bed right next to me. We looked at each other and smiled. I was the first to break the silence by saying, "Thank you, Harry. That was so amazing." He grinned even bigger and whispered, "It was really good for me too babe." He then moved closer so he could kiss me gently, moving one of his hands up and down on my lower back as if to massage me. We pulled away and I sighed in pure bliss as I moved closer to put my arm around his waist and rested my head on his chest.

I felt him kiss the top of my head and heard him whisper, "I love you, Boo." I smiled as I kissed his chest and whispered back, "I love you too, Haz." And with that, we both fell asleep in each others arms with smiles on our faces.

~~


	2. Two

"Hey Harry, lets go clubbing tonight." Louis said to Harry as they walked into their shared flat together on a Friday afternoon. Harry narrowed his eyes at the older boy but before he could reply, Louis cut in and said, "Pleaassee, Haz. We haven't been in a long time and we always have a fun time right?" Harry snorted, "Yeah 'fun'. You getting absolutely wasted and me always having to drag you back home and tuck you into bed is always a blast." Even though Harry was trying to use sarcasm, he couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on his face as he thought of all the funny memories he had trying to get Louis home late at night after all the times they went clubbing together. Of course he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to go out with Louis. He always had fun being with him even if Harry did end up carrying Louis home because that's what best friends do for each other.

Harry hates that word though. 'Best friends'. But only when it comes to Louis. Of course they're best friends but Harry cant help but wish they had more. Who was he kidding though. Louis doesn't like Harry in that way. Probably never will. Besides, he has Eleanor right?

Harry sighed and agreed. "Yay thank you!" Louis squealed as he ran off to his room, probably to get ready. Harry smiled to himself as he walked to his own room, excited about going out with Louis that night.

Once Harry reached his room, he shut his door behind him and made his way to his walk-in closet. He quickly shimmied on a pair a black skinny jeans and put on his favorite brown boots. For the shirt, he decided to go with a plain white t-shirt with a slight v-neck. He went to his bathroom to brush his teeth and try to do something with his hair. He just decided to push it back a bit, still leaving it curly. Harry felt like he needed to look good for Louis tonight. He wasn't looking to try to impress anyone else who might be at the club.

It was about 9:30 pm when Harry emerged from his room and went to the kitchen. He saw Louis still wasn't out of his room yet so he got a drink of water before yelling, "Lou are you ready to go yet?" He heard Louis opening his bedroom door when he yelled back, "Yeah I'm coming!" Harry heard his footsteps coming down the stairs before Louis turned the corner into the kitchen where Harry still was.

 

Harry's jaw practically hit the ground when he first saw him. Louis had on a pair of black Vans, tight dark skinny jeans, and a tight fitted navy blue t-shirt. He had his feathery hair pushed somewhat up into a quiff. Harry thought Louis looked absolutely gorgeous and it took every part of his right mind not to pounce on Louis right that sec-

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Louis clearing his throat. " Uhm are you ready to go now?" Louis asked. "Oh right, yeah, let's go." Harry mumbled.

They both got into Louis' car and Louis drove them downtown to the club. The two boys arrived at the club around 10:00 pm but the place was already packed. They parked the car and made it through the front entrance. Their faces immediately lit up at the sight of flashing lights and everyone dancing. Tonight should be fun.

//1 hour later\\\

Because they went to the bar right when they walked in the club, Louis was already wasted but Harry only had a few drinks so he was clearly aware of what was going on.

Harry's POV

"Dance with me Hazzz." Louis slurred as he tugged on my wrist, trying to get me on the dance floor with him. It was easy to see that he was already drunk. Looks like I'll be dragging him back home tonight.

"Pleassee." He kept begging me. He finally decided not to let me have a choice anymore as he pulled me by my arm to the middle of floor.

Louis began jumping in a silly way trying to keep up with the music while I just laughed at him but eventually joined in. We were acting stupid but it was fun.The DJ changed songs and played one with more bass and just a bit of a slower beat. Suddenly, Louis locked eyes with mine and stepped close enough to where out bodies were touching.

"Now I really want to dance with you, Haz." he mumbled as he turned around and pressed his bum against my front. What? No, hes drunk, he couldn't be serious about this. Apparently he was though when he started moving his hips with the beat while grinding back against me.

"C'mon its fun!" he shouted back to me. "Uhmm.." I barely mumbled. I've never danced with Louis this way so it was all new to me. I tried to push my nerves down and just let loose to have fun. Besides, we were just dancing. I started swaying my hips back and forth and then the beat picked up. I gripped onto Louis' hips and turned him around to face me. He looked sort of shocked at first so I kept my hands on him and started thrusting forward against him to the beat. He got the hang of it and met my hips with his matching the beat. We were fully grinding on each other now, front to front, and oh my gosh it was starting to feel amazing. I tried to ignore the semi bulge starting to grow in my pants. That's when i felt it. Louis also had a growing bulge that kept bumping with mine causing my pants to get tighter.

No, this cant happen right now. Not out on the dance floor. It just wouldn't be right for either one of us no matter how badly I want to jump on Louis right now. I stepped back and stopped dancing. Louis looked up at me with a tiny pout and I chuckled, "Oh Lou, I think its time to go back to the flat." He sighed but quietly agreed so I grabbed his hand to guide him out of the busy club. By the time we made it to the exit, I basically stumbled out of the building with a giggling Louis clutching onto my arm for support.

We surprisingly got back to the flat pretty quickly. I opened the front door and let Louis stumble in ahead of me while trying to take off his jacket and shoes. Once I shut and locked the door behind us, I turned around to find a sleepy Louis holding his arms out to me saying, "Harry, carry me up to bed please." I chuckled at him but agreed and picked him up bridal style to carry him up the stairs and into his room. 

I pulled his blankets down and helped him move into bed, under the covers. I pulled the blankets back up to cover him all the way to his chin before giving him a kiss on his forehead. He giggled and it was truly the cutest thing I've ever heard. I started making my way to the door to go to my own room when I felt a tiny hand wrap around my wrist, holding me in place. "Stay with me tonight, Haz" Louis whispered to me. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered. It's been a while since Louis has asked me to sleep with him. We used to do it almost every single night, just cuddling up in bed, enjoying each other's warmth. I smiled and gestured for him to move over in the bed to give me room. Once we were both settled under the blankets, I reached over to turn off the lamp on Louis' bedside table. I turned over to face Louis to find him staring back at me, smiling. I chuckled and asked, "What are you staring at, Lou?" He giggled, once again, and said, "Just thinking about how much fun I had dancing with you earlier."

I grinned back at him, "Yeah, I enjoyed dancing with you too, Louis." He sighed in content while closing his eyes and cuddling close to me. It was quiet in the room for a moment until Louis said, "Especially when you let me grind on you."

Whoa! Did I just hear him correctly?! My eyes shot open, suddenly losing all tiredness. My heart started beating at a rapid pace. I glanced down at him to find him staring up at me, smirking. "Uhm.. yeah Louis, I enjoyed that t-too," I coughed. He giggled, fucking giggled again, and whispered, "It's okay Haz, no need to be embarrassed." I then felt his hand on my knee, slowly moving up my thigh under the covers.

"L-Louis what are you doing?" I stuttered out. His hand continued its slow journey up my thigh. "Haz, you looked very pretty tonight."

"Erm.. t-thanks Lou, s-so did you." I replied. Where is all this affection from him coming from? A second later, he moved his face closer to mine and then whispered in my ear, "Let me make you feel good, Harry."

His hand reached the growing bulge in my boxers that I didn't even realize I had until now. He started palming me, adding a slight pressure, causing me to moan out loud. "I'll take that as a yes then?" he breathed out a laugh. Before I even had time to nod my head, he attached his lips to mine. This was my first time ever kissing Louis, and let me tell you, it was amazing. His lips were so soft and gentle, I never felt anything like this before with anyone else.

"Whoa," Louis whispered as we pulled away from each other. "Mmhmm." I basically moaned in response. Louis then climbed on top of me, pushing me flat against the bed while pushing the covers off of us, and then started kissing me again. This time the kiss was more heated, Louis immediately shoving his tongue into my mouth. Holy shit, I know Louis is drunk and he may even regret this in the morning, but there's no way I can stop him or myself now. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time.

Louis' tongue slowly traced my bottom lip and I immediately opened my mouth for him. We both moaned aloud at the contact of our tongues. It was a different feeling but it felt good. I sat up and moved my hands to Louis' waist as I moved them gently up and down, rubbing his sides. I then moved my mouth from his down to his neck, kissing him all over causing him to moan.

"You sound so sexy, Lou." I breathed as I pulled at the hem of his shirt, hinting to him that I wanted it off. He leaned back to take his shirt off as I tended to mine, taking it off at the same time. I caught his eyes hungrily making their way down my abs; he looked so hot right now. Once his eyes made their way down my abs, he stopped to look at my bulge in my boxers and smirked at me.

"Hm eager are we, Harry?" Louis laughed. I swear I was getting more hard by the second. "I'm going to make you feel so good." he whispered to me again.

"Mmm well come on, Lou.. I'm already hard, I need you."

Louis attached his lips back to mine while he straddled my lap. He began grinding his hips down onto mine, making it obvious that he was also hard in his boxers. I fell back onto the bed, pulling him down with me. His mouth moved from my lips to my neck, finding my sweet spot almost immediately. As he sucked on my neck, creating a love bite, I was a whining mess beneath him. Hearing the quiet, high-pitched whining sound come out of my mouth was almost embarrassing. Almost. Really, I was too turned on to try to stop the noise.

His lips left my neck once he was satisfied with the love bite he made and moved down my bare chest, making sure to kiss my left nipple on his way down. He dragged his tongue over my abs slowly, teasing me. Once he finally reached my boxers, he looked up at me with a smirk and hooked his finger onto the hem and started tugging them down, taking them all the way off of me.

holyshitholyshitholyshit

My hard dick sprang up once my boxers were taken away. Okay, this is it. I'm laying naked in bed in front of Louis and there's no stopping now. Without hesitation, Louis reached out and curled his fingers around the base of my length. He licked his lips and began slowly pumping me, my dick already leaking with precome.

"Mmmm Louis that f-feels so good." I moaned.

"I'm just getting started, Harry." He smirked back.

He then bent down and kitten licked the tip of my dick. "Holy f-fuck, Louis." My hips were involuntarily bucking up toward him. He didn't hesitate to close his lips around the head and swirl his tongue. "L-Louis, please." I just couldn't keep quiet.

He deepthroated me as much as he could, bobbing his head up and down, quickening his pace. This was all too much for me. "Oh god, Louis I'm close," I whined aloud to him. He gave me one more kiss on the tip before pulling his lips off of me. He crawled back up my body and attached his lips back to my neck, kissing all the way up to my ear before whispering, "Save it, I'm not done with you yet." He sat up on top of me so he was straddling me; the only thing separating our skin from being in contact was his boxers. "Oh my God, Harry, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment," Louis whispered to me. "I'm gonna make you feel so good."

He leaned over to one side of the bed and opened the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. My eyes widened at the sight. Holy fuck Louis was going to fuck me. I watched as he drizzled some of the lube onto his fingers while he settled himself between my legs. 

He smirked up at before before taking one of his fingers and circled my hole, making me gasp at the contact. "Shh, relax," he cooed up to me. I slowly nodded my head as I tried to take his advice. His finger was back again, this time with a little more pressure, easing all the way into me. I felt the drag of his finger inside of me as he began to pump a little bit, barely giving me anytime to adjust. Before long, Louis had three fingers inside of me. Not long after that, I was a squirming, whimpering mess laying out in front of him; his fingers were brushing my prostate with every pump. 

"Louis, please," I gasped out loud.

"Please what?" he smirked. Of course he would be a tease. He knew exactly what I wanted. "Hmm? What do you want, Harry?" he grinned devilishly.

"Y-your cock," I stuttered out, "I-I want your cock. 'M ready, Lou please." I knew I probably sounded desperate but I've been waiting for this for so long and now that Louis is here, perched between my legs and three fingers deep, there's no way I'm not going to beg for even more. 

Louis' movements slowed and then he finally pulled out his fingers; he made sure to brush my prostate one more time. I was almost too busy thinking about how empty I felt now that Louis had pulled his hand away to notice the condom he was rolling onto his own dick and the lube he was spreading over it. He nudged his knees against my legs to spread them apart before hovering over me. It was only a few seconds later when I felt his tip push against me. I gasped at the contact, feeling him slowly slide himself into me. He was moving so slowly; it was almost agonizing. 

"Oh god, you're s-so fucking tight, Harry," he moaned aloud. "F-feels so good."

Once he slid all the way in and we were both situated, he started pulling out and pushing back in, slowly at first. His pace quickly increased though. His hips were snapping forward, pounding into me. Pants, moans, and the slapping of skin against skin could be easily heard in the bedroom. 

When Louis shifted his hips a bit, he once again found my prostate, causing me to moan loudly. "Oh y-yess Lou, right there." I wound my fingers through his hair as if it were something to hold onto for dear life. "Right there?" he asked me while angling his hips the same way he did before to hit the bundle of nerves deep inside of me. 

"Mmhmm," I breathed. He repeatedly snapped his hips forward, hitting the same exact spot every time. We were both breathing heavily; the room was feeling a hundred degrees hotter. It wasn't long before I could feel a familiar heat spread through my lower abdomen, causing my legs to shake. 

"Mmm Lou, Louis I'm close," I croaked out. He only responded with a quick nod before wrapping his hand around my length and pumping in time with his thrusts bringing me over the edge, spilling over his hand and onto my stomach. 

Going through my high, I could tell Louis was close too so I shifted my hips up to meet each of his thrusts to make it easier for him.

"Lou, b-baby, come for me," I whispered to him as he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, breathing quiet whimpers into my ear. Suddenly his movements became rigid and his whimpers became louder as he came inside of me. After riding through his orgasm, he gently pulled out and rolled off me to the side of the bed to remove and dispose of the condom. As I was still laying there on my back, trying to control my breathing, he made himself comfortable next to my side and pulled the blankets over both of us. He draped his arm over my waist as he lied his head on my chest. 

His eyes fluttered closed with a small smile on his face as he pulled me closer to him. He looked so content and so adorable. It's time, Harry. Just tell him, I thought to myself. I mean we just had sex so I might as well tell him right? 

"Um Louis?" I said to him as I absentmindedly traced patterns on his bare arm with my fingertips.

"Yeah?"

"Well, um, it's probably obvious by now but I just wanted to tell you that I like you. I've liked you for a while and um, I've never done anything about it because I knew you had Eleanor and-"

"Harry," he interrupted, "I like you too, obviously," he quietly chuckled against my chest. "I have for a while actually. I just never thought you were, you know, even attracted to guys so I never tried to let you know. And yeah about Eleanor, she was just a friend. We just happened to be close friends because I told her how I feel about you."

By now I was grinning so big my cheeks were starting to ache. Right now, in this moment, everything seemed perfect. I sighed happily as I yawned and wrapped my arms around him. 

"It's late, we should probably get some sleep," he hummed quietly. 

" Yeah okay, good night, Lou," I murmured.

"Good night, Harry."


End file.
